


Little Nightmare

by Madangel19



Category: Alien Series, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Torture, blackhat is bored and decides to explore, crossiver fic, he finds something wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Blackhat is bored and decides to find something new to sell to the villains of the world





	1. Chapter 1

Blackhat was beyond bored as he sat in his office. Dr. Flug had been taking forever to work on his latest invention despite pushing him to work harder. He had nothing else to do before shooting their next commercial.

He could harass Demencia, but she would get away too easily and 5.0.5 was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Blackhat growled softly as he extended his claws and opened a portal into a nightmare dimension. It wouldn’t be long before he could find something that would cure his boredom.

Moments passed until he felt something. It was big. With a toothy smirk, he put both arms into the portal and pulled with all his might. The object felt round in his grip as he pulled more and more until he finally pulled it out.

Blackhat looked down at the strange object in confusion before he suddenly realized what it was. An egg, but it wasn’t any regular egg. He had read about these before and knew what they contained.

“Perfect,” he crowed, smiling cruelly as he watched the top of the egg open like a flower.

He set the egg on the ground and watched eagerly as the creature inside move around. A small hiss filled the air as a fleshy, spider-like creature leapt out at him. Blackhat chuckles as he grabbed it by the tail, stopping it in its tracks. The creature hissed and screamed at him as it tried to lunge toward his face.

“What an eager little thing you are,” Blackhat said as he watched the creature struggle.

When he saw that the creature wouldn’t stop, he unhinged his jaw and let out a terrifying shriek. The creature grew silent and stopped struggling in his grasp.

“That’s right, small one. I’m in charge. Now, let’s find a proper host for you,” Blackhat chortled as he walked out of his office.

 

“Please! Let me go!” The blindfolded girl strapped to the table pleaded.

“Sorry, ma’am. My boss told me that if I don’t get this working any sooner, then he’ll beat me again ” Dr. Flug sighed as he started turning on the mind control ray once more.

Before he hit the button, he heard the familiar slam of a door followed by a humming sound. He spun around and watched as Blackhat walked into the room. Blackhat scowled at the sight oh him before his gaze turned to the girl on the table. Flug noticed something squirming behind his back.

“Were you using this girl, Dr. Flug?” Blackhat asked, smiling cruelly.

“Y-Yes, sir. I…I was going to test out the new ray on her like you asked,” Flug said.

“No need for that, Dr. Flug. I have something better planned for our special guest,” Blackhat chuckled as he revealed what he as hiding behind his back.   
Dr. Flug let out a surprised cry at the strange spider-like creature in his hands. Once it had been presented, it started hissing and screeching, struggling in Blackhat’s grip as it tried to lunge toward the table.

“What are you going to do with that, sir?” Flug asked, backing away from the creature.

“Just watch, Dr. Flug,” Blackhat crowed as he sauntered over to the table.

“What’s going on? What are you doing? I want to go home!” The girl cried out as she tried to struggle once more.

Blackhat chuckled as he removed the blindfold from the girl. The girl let out an anguished scream before the creature was dropped onto her face. The creature latched onto her face, muffling her screams. Dr. Flug shuddered at the sight of Blackhat looking over the scene with a pleased smile.

“Is…Is she dead?” Dr. Flug asked as the girl stopped struggling and became silent.

“Not yet, doctor. All we need to do now is wait. Watch over our guest, doctor. Let me know when the creature detaches. Our guest will be awake soon after that and I want to watch it when it happens,” Blackhat said while making his way out of the room.

“What’s going to happen, sir?” Dr. Flug happened.

“Something wonderful,” Blackhat mused before slamming the door behind him.

 

Twelve hours had passed. It was morning when Dr. Flug woke up at his desk to find that the creature was no longer attached to the girl’s face. The girl seemed to be sleeping peacefully as Dr. Flug got up to observe her.

As Dr. Flug got closer, he stepped on something squishy and saw the creature beneath his foot. It was dead.

Dr. Flug sighed and went over to the speaker he used to contact Blackhat. He pushed the button and waited for the familiar click.

“What is it, Flug?” Blackhat growled.

“Ahh, the creature is no longer attached to the girl. It’s dead, sir,” Flug replied.

“Excellent! I’ll be down soon,” Blackhat said excitedly as he hung up.

Dr. Flug let out a tired sigh as he went back to the table. Nothing seemed new about the girl besides some bruising on her neck. What did the creature do to her?  
Dr. Flug turned to the creature and poked it gently. No movement. He decided to pick it up and put it on another table for examination. Turning it on its back, Flug, grimaced at its underside. It was gruesome and reminded him of a woman’s genitals.

“Huh? What’s going on?” A soft voice asked.

Dr. Flug turned and saw the girl watching him from the table.

“I…I really don’t know, ma'am,” Flug admitted, chuckling nervously.

Before anything else could be said, the door slammed opened and Blackhat strolled in, humming a tune to himself.

“It looks like our guest is awake,” Blackhat crowed as he sauntered over to the table. The girl whimpered softly as he touched the marks on her neck.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Blackhat asked, a look of obviously fake sympathy on his face.

“My…My chest hurts,” the girl muttered.

“Perfect. It won’t be long now,” Blackhat chuckled as he pulled up a seat to watch. He glanced over at Dr. Flug and scowled.

“Don’t just stand there, you idiot! Get the camera! This needs to be recorded,” he growled.

“Of course, sir!” Dr. Flug said while retrieving a camera from a nearby table.

He was starting to set it up when the girl started coughing violently. He turned and saw the panicked and pained expression on the girl’s face as tears streamed down her face.

“It hurts!” She cried out as she started struggling against her restraints.

“I know, dear. You’re going to die violently for a good villainous cause,” Blackhat crowed while patting her head.

The girl screamed in agony as her chest started bleeding. Dr. Flug watched in horror as her skin started to tear. There was something inside her. He couldn’t look away at the sight of her bleeding chest bulging out.

“Make it s-s-stop!” The girl pleaded.

“It will, dear. Just hang in there,” Blackhat chuckled.

The girl continued to cry and scream until blood starting to spurt everywhere. Dr. Flug backed away, disgusted and terrified. He had seen unimaginable things in this horrible place, but nothing came close to this. The girl let out one more weakened cry before a horrible crack of bones and a high-pitched screech filled the air. Dr. Flug watched as Blackhat reached down and pulled something out of the girl’s chest.

“It’s perfect,” Blackhat purred while turning to the camera, flashing his trademark maniacal smile as he held a writhing, bloody worm-like creature in his grip.  
The new creature hissed as it tried to bite Blackhat, but he was unaffected by it attacks.

“What is that thing, sir?” Dr. Flug asked.

“A xenomorph queen, Dr. Flug. We’re going to make millions off of this beauty. Once she grows, we’ll sell her eggs to villains worldwide. Her children will make wonderful minions,” Blackhat said while holding the queen close to his chest. The creature hissed angrily and tried to bite him before he slapped it across the face, scowling.

“You work for me now, small one. Flug! Get a cage ready. She’s going to get big very soon,” Blackhat demanded while placing the creature in a medium-sized cage. With the flick of a wrist, he transported the girl’s body into the cage with the creature and made his way out.

“I’m on it, sir!” Flug said while getting to work.

He glanced at the cage and saw that the creature was already a bit bigger as it started feeding on the girl’s corpse.

“Gross,” he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat learns that trying to contain a xenomorph is nearly impossible

Dr. Flug groaned tiredly as he dragged another steel beam into the new containment room. It was tiring work, but the results would be great. The room was big enough for the creature that was waiting in his lab. He walked over to the restraints that would hold it and checked the shackles. Blackhat had told him that they needed to be extra strong to hold the queen.

Flug smiled as he tightened the restraints once more before going back to his lab. It was time to contact Blackhat to move the creature. Only he was capable of moving such a dangerous creature without getting severely hurt.

Flug went over to the speaker and pressed the button.

"Is she ready, doctor?" Blackhat's voice demanded.

"Of course, sir! Come on down-" Dr. Flug stopped short when he turned to glance at the cage where the creature was held. It was gone. Dr. Flug let out a cry of despair as he quickly backed away from the speaker, cutting off the connection.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. He had seen how big the creature was getting, but did nothing about it. Blackhat was going to kill him for sure if the creature didn't find him first.

Where could it have gone? Dr. Flug inched closer to the foul-smelling cage and looked closer at it. There was a hole burnt in the bottom of it. The creature was most likely heading to the basement.

"What's going on, doctor?" Blackhat asked as he suddenly materialized next to Dr. Flug, making him cry out in surprise.

Dr. Flug didn't have to say anything as his boss glared at the empty cage and then at him. Flug was a dead man if he didm;t come up with some kind of excuse.

"That c-cage was one of my strongest, sir! The creature somehow burned a hole into the bottom and got… out," Flug pleaded as he fell to his knees, fearing his boss's sharp claws and teeth that would soon tear him to shreds.

"She's a smart one, she is. I should have told you that she had acid blood," Blackhat muttered as he pushed the cage to the side to reveal the hole in the ground.

"You….You're not going to punish me, sir?" Flug asked hopefully.

"I will if you don't find a way to get her back, doctor. Just seal up this hole for now. She's in the basement. I'm sure you can find a way to sedate her so that I can put her in restraints, right doctor?" Blackhat growled.

"O-Of course, sir!" Flug said while running off to work.

 

Deep in the basement of Blackhat manor, The Queen had just finished her metamorphosis. She had successfully attached herself to the walls and was ready to lay her eggs.

She would let the false master suffer for what he did to her. He would be the first to die. She purred softly as she imagined what her child would look like. That creature was capable of terrible things and that DNA mixed with her own would be terribly wonderful.

The Queen screeched as she laid her first egg onto the soggy ground. It would be beautiful.

" _Find the false master, child_ ," The Queen purred as she heard the egg open.

 

Blackhat rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk. This was turning into a disaster! Why did he let someone as cowardly and dimwitted as Dr. Flug be in charge of containing The Queen? An idiotic decision!

It would be resolved soon. The Queen was somewhere in the basement and he could count on Flug to properly sedate her and soon they would make millions of off The Queen's eggs.

Blackhat chuckled darkly as he imagined the villains of the world being successful with their new minions. It would be wonderful. Soon, pesky villains would be destroyed in horrible ways.

Blackhat was so caught up in his daydream that he didn't notice a small spider-like creature scuttle under his desk.

"Hey, Blackhat! Do ya want to hang out?" An all-too-familiar voice chimed as Demenica burst into his room with 5.0.5 trailing behind her.

"I would suggest that you two go to your rooms unless you wish to die a horrible and gruesome death," Blackhat growled.

"Horrible? What's going on?" Demencia asked curiously.

"Get out!" Blackhat hissed as pushed them out with the flick of a wrist.

"You're no fun," Demencia's muffled voice said before bursting into a giggle fit.

Blackhat rolled his eyes and rested his head on his table. He hadn't slept in a while and needed some terrible dreams about world domination. Dr. Flug's call would wake him up.

As he was about to shut his eyes, he noticed a flash of movement. Blackhat let out a surprised cry as another spider-like creature lunged at him. It latched onto his face and held on tight. Blackhat felt something wet and slimy force its way down his throat before he bit down on the creature and pulled it off with ease. Acid blood stung him, but it didn't burn into his skin like it did with the floor. The creature screeched angrily as it tried to lunge at his face again.

"It seems that your mother is ready," Blackhat chuckled before devouring the creature in one bite. He gagged a bit as he felt the acid blood run down his throat. Spicy, yet quite delicious.  

Wiping his mouth and straightening his clothes, he walked out of his office without another thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get strange

"Have you sedated her, doctor?" Blackhat asked as he approached the door that led down to the basement.

"I'm pretty sure she is, sir. I could hear her from up here before I sent the drones in. It's quiet now," Dr. Flug said confidently. He could remember the screeches from down below and how it unnerved him. It sounded like there was something else besides The Queen down there.

"She better be, doctor. Follow me," Blackhat grumbled as he went forward.

Dr. Flug followed close behind and glanced around nervously as they went deeper and deeper. Some sort of sticky secreted resin coated the walls and the floor, making it hard to walk eventually. Blackhat was unresponsive to the strange surroundings except for a dark chuckle as light started becoming scarce. The chuckles soon turned to violent coughs, causing the two of them to stop.

"A-Are you okay, sir?" Flug asked.

"I'm fine, doctor. Just chest pains," Blackhat muttered as he straightened himself before moving forward.

As they went further, Dr. Flug noticed something horrible. Some of his human experiments were attached to the wall. Some of them looked like they were in a deep sleep while others were obviously dead with their chests torn open. Large eggs littered the floor, already opened with their spider-like creatures dead on the ground.

"How gruesome," Blackhat crowed while walking up to a sleeping woman.

"They're all going to die. I…I had so much planned for them," Dr. Flug said sadly.

"We don't need any more trouble from her children. This should be fun," Blackhat said while flexing his claws.

Flug watched on silently as his boss tore into the woman's chest, pulling out another writhing creature. The woman was unresponsive except for one soft gasp, her head suddenly hanging low.

The creature shrieked as Blackhat threw it on the ground and crushed its head beneath his heel. He was certainly enjoying himself while he was doing it. Dr. Flug heard a multitude of angry growls and hisses once the creature was destroyed. He swore he could see movement in the walls. He backed away when he saw a flash of sharp teeth that could rival Blackhat's.

"They're coming out of the walls, sir," Dr. Flug whispered as he grabbed Blackhat's arm.

"This is not the time to be a pussy, doctor. Do you have anything we can use?" Blackhat growled.

"I…I didn't grab anything on our way down, sir," Dr. Flug confessed, laughing nervously.

"Idiot! I guess I have to do the dirty work now," Blackhat hissed while pushing him away.

Dr. Flug cried out in terror as he watched multiple creatures crawl down the walls toward them. They were black as midnight and were armed with claws and teeth. They hissed amongst themselves as they stood on their two legs, surrounding the two of them. The creatures stared at them with eyeless faces, filling Flug with terror.

One of the biggest creatures came forward and growled in Blackhat's face, extending its tongue which looked like another pair of jaws. Flug wanted to pull him away, but saw that he held his ground as he smiled at the creature. Blackhat growled back, unhinging his jaws to reveal an amalgamation of horrors within. The creature hissed and backed away into the shadows. The other creatures followed close behind.

"They won't harm us, doctor. They know I'm in charge," Blackhat chuckled as he continued on his way.

Dr. Flug could have sworn that he saw a pained expression on his boss's face, but he just shrugged it off and glanced nervously behind him. He could see one of the creatures watching them silently. They wouldn't attack Blackhat, but would they attack him? His gaze turned to a dead man plastered to the wall and he shuddered at the thought of being infected by one of those things.

Moments passed before they found themselves in a clearing. Flug let out a horrified gasp at the huge creature before them. This couldn't be the same creature from before! There was no way it could have gotten this big in such so little time.

A shiver ran down his spine as he saw all the unhatched eggs laying around them. A few of the creatures could be seen crawling along the walls, watching on silently as the supposed queen starting shifting. Her crested head moved slightly as she glared at them.

"Good evening, your majesty. You're looking quite regal this evening," Blackhat crowed while bowing slightly, tipping his top-hat to reveal another hat beneath.   
The Queen hissed at him, but made no effort to lunge forward. It looked like the sedatives worked.

"Your children are under my command now, your majesty. You can try all you want, but they will not attack me," Blackhat said.

The Queen hissed and turned to glare at some of her subjects watching from the wall before turning her gaze back on the two of them. Flug could have sworn she saw the edges of her mouth twitch into a cruel smile.

"I don't want any trouble as I transport you, your majesty. It will only take a few seconds and if you so much as try to attack, I'll tear you to pieces," Blackhat said while approaching The Queen. He stopped short in his tracks and clutched his chest, a look of pain and confusion etched on his face.

"Strange. It seems that your child impregnated me before I ate it. This should be interesting," he said with a growing smile on his face.

"It did WHAT?!" Flug cried out as he watched his boss flex his claws once more.

"Don't worry, doctor. I'll be fine," Blackhat reassured him as he started cutting into his chest with one claw. Flug grimaced and looked away. He had had enough of this horrible birthing process. He turned his gaze on The Queen who looked disgusted and defeated by the fact that Blackhat was not dying from her child. The other creatures were silent as they watched.

Flug heard a deafening screech and turned to see Blackhat handling another snakelike being in his grip. Blackhat seemed fascinated with it and smiled as he held it out to The Queen for her to see.

"She's beautiful, your majesty. She will make a wonderful queen and we'll make millions off of her. You, however, are now useless to me," Blackhat chimed while snapping his fingers. A black hole formed behind The Queen and she was pulled in along with the eggs and her children. Flug grabbed Blackhat's arm to avoid being sucked in as he watched the creatures scream and hiss as they were sent to the unknown. This was all horribly cruel, but it was the norm for his boss as he watched on with a wicked smile.

With another flick of the wrist, the black hole and the creatures were gone, leaving them in darkness. The creature in Blackhat's arms writhed and hissed softly, but did nothing else.

"What a sweet thing, she is. I think I'll name her Ripley," Blackhat cooed while petting her head, making her purr.

"What do we do now, sir?" Flug asked.

"Clean this mess up and prepare for filming, doctor. I need to get little Ripley ready," Blackhat said while walking off with the new queen.

Flug looked around at the horrible mess and sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long day of cleaning and filming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more later


End file.
